


Ведьма всегда получит то, что хочет

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Стайлз впервые видит Лидию в лесу, собаки вокруг начинают истошно лаять, лошади — заметно нервничать, а Дерек и прочие оруженосцы — переглядываться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ведьма всегда получит то, что хочет

**Author's Note:**

> средневековое фэнтези-АУ; написано к этому арту: http://i.imgur.com/Rm6CNgx.jpg   
> Было написано на Spring_Workout для команды Teen Wolf Rare pairings.

Когда Стайлз впервые видит Лидию в лесу, собаки вокруг начинают истошно лаять, лошади — заметно нервничать, а Дерек и прочие оруженосцы — переглядываться. 

Стайлз смотрит на нее заворожено, пока она не поднимает уголки своих вишневых губ в улыбке и не отступает в лес, за деревья. 

— Не стоит, — качает головой Дерек, когда Стайлз спрыгивает с коня, цепляясь сапогом за стремя. 

— Это может быть опасно, — вторит ему Скотт, надеясь, что Стайлз поверит сводному брату. 

Тихий смех разносится по поляне с ветром, улетая к кронам деревьев вслед за протяжным воем собак. 

— И-идио-оты, — шипением раздается раздраженный шепот после. 

— Эй, вообще-то меня обучали лучшие учителя королевства! — с претензией кричит в кусты Стайлз, и смех лишь усиливается, когда он перепрыгивает сломанные ветки. 

Он путается в паутине, которая липнет к лицу и одежде, и удивленно смотрит на ту самую рыжую, которая в целехоньком платье сидит на подоконнике сгоревшего дома. 

В левой руке у нее кубок, похожий на тот, из которого отец всегда пьет на праздниках, а в волосах ни единой заколки, но они восхитительным образом собраны. Стайлз думает, что надо бы спросить, как у нее так получается, потому что промывать мелкие ранки на руках Скотта, оставленные гребнями леди Арджент, порядком утомляет со временем. 

Дом весь в черной копоти и от него остался лишь каменный "скелет". Но ее не смущает ни грязь, ни высота второго этажа, ни даже опасность того, что перед ней стоит наследный принц.   
Рыжая поигрывает кубком в руке, рассматривая напиток нем, и переводит прищуренный взгляд на Стайлза. От ее плеча к запястью скользит маленькая змейка; юркая, обвивающая руку ведьмы — а Стайлз уверен, что она ведьма, не иначе — словно тройка браслетов, которые можно свободно стряхнуть. 

— Подойди ближе, — хрипловато произносит она, и Стайлз думает, что никогда не боялся ведьм. Это ведь все сказки для ослов — что все они опасны и нужно сжечь каждую. Он наследный принц; он, в конце концов, чертовски милый — его не тронут. 

Она стекает с подоконника, словно сделана из ртути: медленно, величественно и чуточку лениво. Трясет волосами, и Стайлзу на мгновение видится ухмыляющееся лицо в рыжих-рыжих кудрях. Но стоит ему моргнуть, как волосы становятся просто волосами, а змейка волшебным образом испаряется с руки ведьмы. 

— Меня зовут Лидия, и я — твоя королева, — шепотом, словно по секрету, заявляет она и делает большой глоток из кубка, который до этого вертела в руках. 

— Вам пойдет корона, моя госпожа, — помедлив, отвечает Стайлз, чувствуя, как теряет над собой контроль, и принимает из ее рук кубок. 

Вино чудовищно горькое, и если бы он был в замке, то наверняка бы подавился и сыронизировал по этому поводу. Но сейчас он покорно пьет до дна, не вытирая багряные капли у рта, и видит лишь меняющие цвет глаза Лидии. 

— Я тоже так думаю, мальчик мой, — улыбается Лидия и, аккуратно проведя указательным пальчиком по его щеке, легко целует в губы. 

— Ску-ш-шно, — шипит змейка и, выползая из под копны волос, сворачивается вокруг шеи в виде ожерелья. 

— Потерпи, милый. Скоро начнется все веселье, — не сводя гипнотизирующего взгляда со Стайлза, говорит Лидия. 

Он слышит довольное шипение, немигающе смотрит на нее и думает, что быть чертовски милым слишком мало.


End file.
